This Is What Happens
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: Kagome has never had such a good life.Her parents died when she was 8 years old.Her grandfather put her and her 5 year old brother in an orphanage where they spend 3 years there.They finally get adopted by rich woman.will their lives be better?Or worse?R
1. This is how it is

A young girl was walking down the street with other children her age. She was the only one not smiling or laughing. She was never happy. There were a few women with them to keep them in line. The girl's shoulder length black hair moved in the light breeze. Her brown eyes seemed a bit lifeless. "So, Kagome,what do you want to do when we get home?," a girl next her asked. The girl had long shiny blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her name was Ai. "Nothing, Ai.," Kagome said. Ai looked a bit disappointed but nodded and went to talk to someone else. Kagome didn't understand how she could call that place home. It was not a home. It more like a prison.

The women lead the group into a building. Kagome snuck away from her group and went down a hall and stopped outside a door. She peeked through the window and looked for a certain child. This was an orphanage. They divided everyone up into different age groups. The only time all the age groups were put together was on every Saturday, the big adoption day. Anyone came in any day they wanted to adopt a child but it was mostly on Saturdays. Kagome found a boy with short black hair and brown eyes. She watched for a few seconds as he played with a toy truck, boredly. Kagome smiled at him. _'Souta.,'_ Kagome thought lovingly. The boy she was watching looked up at her and smiled. _'Kagome!,'_ She heard someone scream in her head. The boy was her younger brother, Souta. _'How was your day?,'_ Kagome asked him mentally. They're parents were a priest and priestess. Their parents died in a car crash 3 years ago. _'It's been so boring without you.,'_ Souta told her. Kagome was about to say something when she noticed her brother's panicked face. _'Kagome! Watch out!,'_ Souta screamed in her head. Kagome was confused. What was he talking about?

Suddenly, Kagome was yanked away from the door and out of Souta's sight. She was whipped around to face a man. He was Naraku, the owner and caretaker of the orphanage. He was the only male worker here. "You, girl! What do you think you were doing?!," Naraku screamed at Kagome. "I was checking on my brother.," Kagome said nervously. Kagome never liked Naraku. He always looked at her strangely. "Who is your brother?," Naraku asked. "His name is Souta.," Kagome said. "How old is he?," Naraku asked. Kagome was getting confused. Why did he want to know all this? "He's 8.," Kagome asked. "How old are you?," Naraku asked. There was a strange look in his eyes. "I'm 11.," Kagome said getting nervous. Naraku seemed happy to hear this. "Your brother is old enough to take care of himself. Now, get back to your group. Adoption Day is tomorrow.," Naraku said pushing Kagome down the hall. Kagome ran from him to get to her group. He gave her the creeps. The women washed her up and sent her to her room. Kagome walked into her room and sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed to her left. There was another bunk bed across from her. She waited for her room mates to come to the room.

The orphanage was actually a very large building. The main floor had the front desk and meeting rooms for adoptions and record storage. The 2nd floor had the class rooms. The 3rd room had the different rooms for for each age group to play or hang out in. The 4th floor was just one large room used for Adoption Day. The 5th floor was the bathrooms and showers. The 6th and 7th floors were the bedrooms for the children. The 8th floor was the rooms for the workers and caretaker.

Kagome looked up as the door was opened and Souta was pushed in. "Kagome!," Souta exclaimed jumping onto his sister. Kagome smiled and hugged Souta. "Naraku didn't hurt you, did he?," Souta asked worriedly. "No he didn't.," Kagome said soothingly as 3 other kids came into the room. They were 2 boys and a girl. They didn't talk, they were mute. Well, that's what Kagome and Souta were told. They never said a word. Kagome and Souta got into the bottom bunk Kagome was sitting on as the other 3 took the other 3 bunks. Kagome and Souta were always bunked together. "I love you, Souta.," Kagome said. She was on her side facing was on his side facing Kagome. They each on an arm bent between them. They grasped each other's hand tightly. "I love you too, Kagome.," Souta said. They slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep. "She's next.," one of the boys said lowly. "What are you talking about, Nashi?," the other boy asked quietly. "Kagome's next on Naraku's list, Notisho. It's the truth. He's been watching her for the passed week.," Nashi whispered. The girl sat up in her bed. "There's nothing we can do about it. Just let it go.," the girl said glaring at them. "You're just saying that because we couldn't stop it from happening to you, Taisha. If we would of known that's what he wanted with you in the middle of the night, we would of never let it happen.," Notisho said. Taisha snorted and laid back down in her bed to sleep.

-Morning-

Kagome and Souta were seperated as they were being prepared for Adoption Day. Kagome was being pulled around by a woman known as Sakina. "Kagome, are you excited about today?," Sakina asked. "No, I hate today. You of all people should know that.," Kagome said dully. Sakina handed Kagome a green kimono. "I still don't understand why, though.," Sakina said halping Kagome tie the kimono. Kagome slapped her hands away. "I told you I don't need help with kimonos.," Kagome said tieing the kimon dress herself. Kagome looked in the mirror as Sakina started to brush her hair. "I don't like Adoption Day because Souta is always remaining here. He will never be adopted because of me. Whenever someone wants to adopt Souta, they think there's no catch. Once they find out that I have to be adopted with him, they forget all about him and adopt a different child. It was requested by my grandfather that me and Souta be adopted together. When I turn 18, I have the choice of taking Souta with me or leaving him here. I'm his only chance out of here because by then he will be 15.," Kagome explained. "Why don't your grandfather take you?," Sakina asked. Kagome snorted. "He can barely run the family shrine let alone take care of 2 children.," Kagome said. Kagome watched Sakina place her hair in twin high pigtails. "You've never done my hair like this before.," Kagome said looking over her shoulder at Sakina. "I thought we'd try something different.," Sakina said smiling at her. A woman poked her head in the door. "Kagome, your brother is ready. Please report to the 4th floor.," the woman said before leaving. Kagome bid Sakina good bye and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and met up with Souta at the elevator. They rode the elevator down to the 4th floor and stuck to each other's side.


	2. Midnight and getting adopted

**-LAST TIME-**

**A woman poked her head in the door. "Kagome, your brother is ready. Please report to the 4th floor.," the woman said before leaving. Kagome bid Sakina good bye and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and met up with Souta at the elevator. They rode the elevator down to the 4th floor and stuck to each other's side.**

**-PRESENT-**

-Dinner time-

Kagome and Souta sat together at the long dinner table. They again didn't get adopted. They ate quietly with one hand as they held each other's hand tightly. They never wanted to let the other go. After they finished eating, they cleaned up and went to bed.

-Midnight-

The bedroom door opened and in stepped Naraku. He quietly walked over to Kagome and Souta's bunk and gently shook Kagome awake. Kagome groaned quietly and rolled over to look at Naraku. "What do you want?," Kagome asked sleepily. "I need to speak with you about Souta.," Naraku whispered. Kagome yawned and let Naraku pull her out of her bed. He pulled her out of her room and shut the door quietly behind them. He lead Kagome down the hall to the elevator and rode it down to the main floor. Kagome was now almost fully awake as Naraku took her into a meeting room and locked the door behind them. "What did you need to speak to me about?," Kagome asked sounding older than she was. "You will keep your mouth shut and not speak of this to any one or I will kill your brother.," Naraku said before he began to remove Kagome's clothes. Kagome was frozen in fear. He would kill her brother? What was she supposed to do? Kagome found herself naked laying on the floor with a naked Naraku above her. Kagome's eyes dulled as all life seemed to leave her body. Kagome cried out in sudden pain causing Naraku to place a hand over her mouth. Kagome let her tears fall silently as Naraku had his way with her. Why was he doing this?! Why her?! Kagome didn't know what to do.

-2 weeks later-Wednesday-

Kagome was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. She had convinced her 'supervisors' to let her sit in her room. Naraku had had his way with her for the passed 2 weeks every night. She didn't know what to do. Souta was unaware of what was going on. He was downstairs playing with the kids his age, at the moment. Kagome sighed. Kagome looked up as her door opened. Sakina stood there. "Kagome, someone wishes to adopt Souta. They were told about you and want to see you.," Sakina said. Kagome nodded and followed her downstairs. Sakina lead her to the meeting room that seemed to be Naraku's favorite. Kagome visibly shuddered behind Sakina before they entered the room. Souta was happily talking to a middle aged woman. _'Souta!,'_ Kagome said mentally. Souta suddenly ran over to her. He knew that she wanted him. It seemed to be like that whenever they were around Naraku. Souta grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her over to the woman. She was pretty. She had long brown hair pinned up in a bun and green eyes. "Hello, I am Malina. You must be the famous Kagome that Souta has been talking about.," Malina said smiling gently. Kagome looked at her brother. He just smiled, blushed, and averted his eyes from her to the floor. Kagome looked back at Malina.

"What has my brother told you?," Kagome asked. "He told me how you look after him, even when it gets you in trouble with and the other workers. He's even told me about how much you 2 love each other.," Malina said. "You have been told about the catch with my brother?," Kagome blinked and smiled. "Of course, dear. Now, , will you please leave me with the children so I can get to know them?," Malina asked. Naraku didn't seem happy but obliged to her request. "Now, Kagome, I will begin by telling you something about myself.," Malina said. "What?," Kagome asked. "I am very rich and love children of all ages. Kagome, I want to adopt you and Souta.," Malina said. "Are you serious?," Kagome asked shocked. "Yes, I am. I will be taking you home with me today.," Malina said. "Then, I guess I should tell you something about me. I only care about Souta. For me, everything is about Souta, nothing else.," Kagome said. "I understand. What about you, Souta?," Malina asked. "I... I don't know.," Souta said unsure. "He loves to play video games. He's all about them.," Kagome said smiling. "Very well. You will get along great with Kohaku. Kagome, I think you will do just fine with Sango, Rin, and Ayame.," Malina said. Kagome and Souta looked at each other before looking back at Malina as she gracefully stood. "Who are they?," Kagome asked. "My other adopted children. You see, I can't have children so I adopt them.," Malina said. Kagome and Souta smiled at each other and followed Malina out of the room. Kagome and Souta were sent upstairs to pack while Malina filled out the paper work.

Ai peeked her little head into their room as they packed. "Where are you guys going?," Ai asked. "We're being adopted.," Kagome said smiling. Ai seemed to be shocked. "I haven't seen you so happy, Kagome.," Ai said sadly. She was going to miss Kagome. Kagome hugged Ai. "I'll miss you, Ai. We'll meet again, I promise.," Kagome said. They finished packing and went downstairs to meet up with Malina. They walked out of the orphanage and down the street.


	3. New siblings

**DISLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**-LAST TIME-**

**They finished packing and went downstairs to meet up with Malina. They walked out of the orphanage and down the street.**

**-PRESENT-**

-half hour later-

Kagome and Souta stood nervously infront of Malina, facing a bunch of other kids. They were menacing looking. "Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Ayame are the only ones I need right now.," Malina said. All but 4 kids left the big room. Malina pointed at a girl with long brown hair that went mid back and dark brown eyes. "That's Sango.," Malina said. Sango just crossed her arms as Malina pointed at the only boy who had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "That's Sango younger brother, Kohaku.," Malina said. Kohaku snorted as Malina moved on to a girl with shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes. "This is Ayame.," Malina said. Ayame just smirked. A fang popped out from between her lips. Malina pointed to the last girl who had waist length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. "This is Rin.," Malina said. "This is Kagome and her younger brother Souta.," Malina said. They all just stared at each other. "Now, Souta and Kohaku, you are both 8. Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome, you are all 11. Please get along and show them to their rooms and give them a tour.," Malina said. Malina left the room. "Well, let's get this thing over with.," Sango said leading the group out of the room. "That room was the Party Hall. A party will be held in there tomorrow night to celebrate your joining our family.," Sango said before stopping outside a door. A few boys were in there. "Yo, boys, get over here!," Rin called in. "Little sisters, such a pain.," one of the boys said. "Ah, bite us.," Ayame said putting her hands on her hips. The boys just chuckled. Rin pointed at the one who spoke before. He had short red hair and green eyes. "That's Natso.," Rin said. She pointed at another boy. He had a green mohawk and blue eyes. "That's Matsuno.," Rin said. She pointed to the last boy. He had short white hair and red eyes. "That's Najin.," Rin said.

"They are our older brothers. They're all 15.," Sango said. "Natso is a fox demon. Matsuno and I are wolf demons. Najin is a dog demon.," Ayame said. "Guys, this is Kagome and her younger brother, Souta.," Sango said. The boys just went back into the room. "That's the game room.," Rin said. They kept going until they got up to the 2nd floor. "This is basically just our rooms.," Ayame said stopping infront of a room. Ayame knocked on the door. "What?!," a voice came from the other side of the door. "You didn't come down to meet the new arrivals and we're giving them a tour. We're also intoducing them to everyone in the house.," Rin said. The sound of growling came before the door flung open. A beautiful girl stood there, annoyed. Her light blue hair went to her butt and her eyes were an icy blue. "My name is Sakiko. I'm 13. I'm a ice demon.," Sakiko said. It was quiet. "This is...," Sango began. "Don't speak on their behalf!," Sakiko said. Sakiko looked dead at Kagome and Souta. "Speak.," Sakiko said.

"I'm Kagome.," Kagome said. "I'm Souta.," Souta said. Sakiko sniffed the air. "Ah, brother and sister. How cute. This is my mate, Yoshi.," Sakiko said pointing the the boy sitting on her bed. He had short spikey dark red hair and dark red eyes. "He's 13. He's a fire demon. Do you know about demon culture?," Sakiko asked. "Yes. Our family had an ancestry of priests and priestesses. We had many scrolls and books on demon culture. I am suprised you found your mate so early. It's usually when a demon turns 15 or 16 that they find their mate.," Kagome said. Sakiko smirked. "That's very good. You are now worth my while. Be glad for yourself. Not many people are worth my while when I first meet them.," Sakiko said. "If I may ask. Does your mate live here?," Kagome asked. "Yes, he does. His family was killed about 6 months ago. Mother Malina took him in since we are mates. She feared that we would be seperated.," Sakiko said. "Well, we'll see you at dinner.," Sango said. The older girl shut her door as they continued on. They stopped outside a open door and saw 2 girls fighting. "Salina! Maki! Stop it!," Sango screamed. The 2 girls froze and looked at the group at the door. They jumped upright and smiled uneasily. "Your not gonna tell Mother Malina, are you?," one of them asked. "No, Maki.," Sango said. The one called Maki had short light pink hair and mud brown eyes. The other girl had shoulder length light pink hair and mud brown eyes. Kagome and Souta figured the other girl was Salina. "These 2 messes are our twins, Maki and Salina. They're earth demons.," Sango said before they moved on. Maki and Salina poked their heads outside of their door. "You're not gonna tell us who they are?," Maki asked. "Kagome and her brother Souta.," Rin said. They showed them 2 more rooms.

"These are your bedrooms. Everyone's room has their name on it. If you need anything just let us know.," Ayame said. Kagome and Souta went into their seperate rooms as they heard Natso scream from down the hall.

"We're going swimming!"

* * *


	4. Getting used to each other and the talk

**DISLCAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**-LAST TIME-**

**"These are your bedrooms. Everyone's room has their name on it. If you need anything just let us know.," Ayame said. Kagome and Souta went into their seperate rooms as they heard Natso scream from down the hall.**

**"We're going swimming!"**

**-PRESENT-**

Kagome sat on her bed and listened as everyone ran around to get changed. Kagome pushed back onto her bed and sat against the wall, her legs drawn close to her missed being able to heard Souta scream out, causing her to jump from her new bed. She ran out of her door and into Souta's room. What she saw almost made her laugh. Their new brothers were forcing Souta into a bathing suit. "No! I don't want to swim without Kagome!," Souta screamed as he struggled. Suddenly, Kagome felt very cold. "Don't worry, Souta. Kagome will be joining us.," Sakiko said from behind Kagome. Kagome didn't even have time to cry out as Sakiko placed a hand over her mouth. Maki grabbed Kagome's left leg and Salina grabbed Kagome's right leg. Rin grabbed Kagome's right arm and Sango had her left arm. Kagome struggled against them as they carried her to her room. Ayame was standing there with a bathing suit. They undressed Kagome and put her in the bathing suit. It wasn't long before Kagome and Souta were tossed into the huge pool in the back of the mansion that was Malina's home. Kagome and Souta swam to the surface and glared at their new siblings. They all jumped in, causing a huge splash. Matsuno grabbed Kagome and put her on his shoulders. Kagome gasped in surprise and grasped his hair tightly. Matsuno just chuckled. Matsuno put his hands on Kagome's knees. "I won't drop you, little sister.," Matsuno said. Kagome felt happy. She never had an older brother. She was always having to look after Souta. It felt good to have someone looking after her for a change. Malina came out and smiled as she saw all of them getting used to each other. Kagome had long since let go of Matsuno's hair. Kagome was so happy. Souta was having the time of his life.

"Ok, everyone! Dinner is going to be ready soon! Get changed, please!," Malina said before going back inside. All the kids trecked into the house, getting towels from a maid. They were all dressed and in the dining room in 15 minutes. On one side of the table it went: Sakiko, Rin, Maki, Sango, Salina, Ayame, and Kagome. On the other side of the table, starting across from Sakiko, it went: Yoshi, Matsuno, Najin, Natso, Kohaku, and Souta. Malina was sitting at the end of the table where Sakiko and Yoshi were. They ate dinner and chatted. "Kagome, Souta, we will be going shopping in 2 days. There is going to be a party tomorrow. It's going to honor you 2 joining our family. You will be required to wear a kimono.," Malina said. "Who's all going to be there?," Kagome asked. "Family and friends. The staff, of course. Is there someone you wish to invite?," Malina asked. Kagome looked down at her food in thought. _'Ai!,'_ Kagome thought. "I have 1 person... No, I have 2.," Kagome said. "Who? We will go to them tomorrow with an invitation.," Malina said. Kagome took a deep breath. "I wish to invite a girl from the orphanage and... my grandfather.," Kagome said. Everything stopped. "You still have family alive?," Sakiko asked. "Yes.," Kagome said. "Then why were you in the orphanage?," Natso asked. "Our grandfather can barely care for the family shrine. He wouldn't of been able to care for us as well.," Kagome said. "Is he your only family left?," Maki asked. "Yes.," Kagome said. "Very well. He shall be visited from us tomorrow.," Malina said. Everyone finished eating dinner and left the table. The girls and boys were sent to 2 different huge showers and baths. It was like being in a highschool locker room with the showers. The girls showered and sat around in the bath.

"Are you okay, Kagome?," Sakiko asked. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit nervous about tomorrow.," Kagome said. "We were all nervous.," Salina said. "Who was the very first one that Malina adopted?," Kagome asked. "Mother Malina adopted me first.," Sakiko said. "What was it like?," Kagome asked. Sakiko smiled gently at her. "Well, since I was the only one here, I was quite lonely. I had Mother Malina all to myself but I wanted more. I wanted brothers and sister. Older and younger. I told her how I felt and she started crying. I was so worried that I upset her. She had told me that she wanted more children but she was concerned on how I would feel. So, we both went to an orphanage and adopted Najin. And it just went on from there.," Sakiko said. A maid came in and told them it was time for bed.


	5. The party

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**-LAST TIME-**

**A maid came in and told them it was time for bed.**

**-PRESENT-**

-Morning-

Kagome stared blankly at the ceiling. She had woke up at midnight and never went back to sleep til just a few hours ago. Now, she was up again, listening as her new siblings ran around for breakfast. She knew Souta was among them, for she couldn't sense his presence in the room next to her. She had cowered in fear until she fell asleep again last night because of Naraku. She was afraid he was going to come for her. Kagome rolled onto her side and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. It wouldn't be long before her siblings would come for her. _'Why can't I just forget?,'_ Kagome thought. Suddenly, her door burst open and in came Sakiko, Sango, Rin, and Ayame. The said 4 ran and jumped ontop of the bed that held Kagome. Kagome yelped as she was sent flying to the floor. A flash was seen and Kagome looked to the door to see her other siblings with a camera. "Your first morning here.," Matsuno said holding up the camera. Kagome glared at them.

-2 hours later-

Kagome and Souta were sitting in Malina's car. They were riding over to the shrine to see their grandfather and give him the invitation. They stopped outside a set of huge steps. They all got out of the car. "I've never seen so many stairs in my life.," Malina said. Kagome and Souta just laughed. Even though they now lived in a mansion, nothing beats the shrine stairs. "Come on.," Kagome said as she began to climb. It really only took a matter of 20 minutes to climb the stairs. Only 5 if you were used to them. Kagome and Souta lead Malina over to the sacred tree. They knelt down and prayed for their dead parents before going over to the house on the far side. Kagome didn't knock. She just barged right in. "Grandfather! Grandfather!," Kagome called running through the house. They didn't hear a reply to the young girl's calls. "Kagome? Souta? What are ye doing here?," a voice came from the door. There stood an old man in a priest kimono. "Grandfather!," Kagome exclaimed running to him. The 2 siblings clung to their grandfather and cried. Malina smiled at the reunion. "Why aren't you 2 at the orphanage?," the man asked. "We were adopted, Grandfather.," Kagome said smiling. The man looked up at Malina who smiled. "Hello, Mr. Higurashi. I am Malina Taksi.," Malina said bowing from her waist. "Please, call me Chiro.," Chiro said. "We're here to invite you to a party tonight. We are honoring Kagome and Souta for joining our family.," Malina said. Chiro seemed to be thinking. "Ok.," Chiro said. "I'm glad to hear it. Here's our address.," Malina said. They left and went to the orphanage. They entered and many were shocked to see the 2 young ones back.

"Naraku, I wish to see one of the children by the name of Ai.," Malina said. Naraku just smirked. "What do you need her for?," Naraku asked. "We wish to invite her to a party at our home.," Malina said. "When is this party?," Naraku asked. "Tonight at 7.," Malina said. "I'm sorry but she can't attend. I've been spending time with the children. Each night I take one of them to dinner and the movies. Tonight is Ai's turn.," Naraku said smiling knowingly at Kagome. Kagome mentally shuddered. He was going to do the same to Ai as what he did to her. Kagome didn't know what to do. She couldn't say anything because then Souta would be killed. "Oh, very well. Let's go kids.," Malina said.

-5:00pm-

They were all rushing around getting everything decorated. Kagome was sitting in her room on her bed, again. She was staring at the floor. Souta was being entertained by their new brothers in the game room. The girls were in the music room, messing around. Kagome stood up, deciding to go to the weight room. She was in there for an hour and a half before Souta came in. "Sis, they want us to start getting ready. Go take a quick shower and report to your room.," Souta said before leaving. Kagome panted and jogged up the stairs to the showers. Once she was showered, she went to her room. Kagome saw her green kimono dress laying on her bed. Kagome began to get changed into it. She looked at herself in her new full length mirror and smiled. She looked good. She was going to be honored. She wasn't used to it but it would be fun. _'I wonder how Souta is doing.,'_ Kagome thought. Kagome looked at the clock. It was 6:50. Guests were beginning to arrive. Kagome didn't dare leave her room. She was too afraid to now. It wasn't long before Kagome felt Souta's presence leave his room. It was 7:00. Kagome listened closely as she heard Malina announce Souta.

"THIS IS MY NEW SON, SOUTA!"

Cheers were heard. Laughter floated up to her room. She knew Malina was waiting for her but she just couldn't find the courage to leave the safety of the room. A knock came at her door, followed by Sakiko's voice. "Kagome, Mother Malina is waiting for you.," Sakiko said. Kagome didn't reply. Sakiko opened the door and closed it behind her. Kagome was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Kagome, what's wrong?," Sakiko asked. "I can't do it. I can't go out there.," Kagome said looking up at Sakiko. Sakiko's beautiful long hair was pulled back in a french braid. Sakiko's kimono was a light blue kimono dress that came to her knees with clear very light blue slightly loose pants underneath. The kimono had a right sleeve that went to Sakiko's wrist. The left sleeve of the kimono was clear and a very light blue, matching the pants, going to her wrist.

"You look beautiful.," Kagome said. "As do you. I was scared when we had my honoring party. It was nerve wrecking. Mother Malina helped me through it. You will be fine. Take as much time as you need. I will let Mother Malina know you are nervous.," Sakiko said as she made her way to the door. "Just remember, Kagome. We were all nervous once. You should've seen Maki and Salina. They actually hid themselves on the roof. We're all here for you. No one downstairs can harm you, I promise.," Sakiko said over her shoulder before leaving. Kagome thought about what Sakiko said.

After a while, Kagome looked at the clock again. 7:35. Kagome sighed and stood. She walked over to her door. With another reassuring thought and breath, she opened the door. She opened the door and fell backwards when she saw Sakiko and Yoshi sitting on the railing, facing her door. "Are you ok now?," Yoshi asked. "Um... yes.," Kagome said. Sakiko smiled. "Yoshi, go tell Mother Malina she can announce Kagome, now.," Sakiko said. After kissing Sakiko on the cheek, Yoshi pushed himself backwards off the railing, falling below. Kagome gasped and ran over to the railing. "It's ok, Kagome. Remember, most of your family are now demons.," Sakiko said.

Kagome sighed and relaxed her muscles. Kagome looked at Sakiko with a smile. Malina was at the top of the stairs with a mic. Sakiko hopped off the railing and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, Kagome.," Sakiko said. Kagome let herself be dragged over to the top of the stairs before Sakiko hopped down to the bottom, leaving Kagome with Malina.

"THIS IS MY NEW DAUGHTER AND SOUTA'S BIOLOGICAL SISTER, KAGOME!"

Cheers were heard from the huge crowd. Kagome had a light blush. She was nervous. Malina grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her down the set of stairs. Kagome concentrated on the chandelier on the ceiling as she felt everyone's stares. Once they reached the bottom, music began to play. Sakiko took Kagome's hand from her and twirled her onto the dance floor where she was given to Najin. Kagome laughed happily when Najin twirled her into the arms of her other older brother, Natso. Kagome looked over at Souta and watched as he was passed around by the girls.

"So,this is what it's like to have a big family?," Kagome asked aloud to no one in particular. "Yeah, you get used to it after a while.," Natso said smiling down at her. Kagome smiled just before he twirled her into Matsuno's arms. Kagome giggled as she looked up at Matsuno. "You seem to be enjoying the festivities.," Matsuno said. "This is such fun!," Kagome exclaimed watching everyone dance. Souta seemed to have gone through all of their new sisters, well almost. There was still 2 left for him to dance with. "Do me and Souta dance together?," Kagome asked. "After you 2 dance with all of us first. You have 2 more brothers to go through and he has 2 more sisters before you 2 can dance together.," Matsuno said. Kagome seemed confused. "I thought Kohaku was the only one left?," Kagome asked. "Well, since Sakiko and Yoshi are mates, that means that he is our brother-in-law by demon law.," Matsuno said. Kagome nodded. "I see.," Kagome said before being twirled into the arms of Yoshi. Yoshi smiled down at her. "Well, you recover fast. I thought you were just covering up your nerves earlier.," Yoshi said. Kagome smiled up at him. "I was but once we all started dancing it got better.," Kagome said. Yoshi just chuckled. "Yeah, family does that to you.," Yoshi said. "I have a question to ask.," Kagome said. "Shoot.," Yoshi said. "When you and Sakiko are old enough to have a child, will it be half fire demon and half ice demon or just one or the other?," Kagome asked.

"Well, you see. It will be half fire demon and half ice demon. The half breed of 2 different breeds that aren't human and a demon are very rare. There are about 2 other half breeds that are going to be like our child. Why do you ask?," Yoshi asked. "I was curious. That kind of information wasn't available at the time for me at my family shrine.," Kagome said. "Ah, I see. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.," Yoshi said before twirling her into the arms of Kohaku. "Hey Kohaku.," Kagome said. "How are you liking the party so far? Not nervous anymore, are you?," Kohaku asked. Seems word traveled fast in the family. "It's a grand party. No, I'm not nervous anymore and I have you all to thank.," Kagome said. "We'd do anything for each other. That's how we are. It's like we've been together since day one.," Kohaku said. "I can tell. I think I'm gonna like it very much here.," Kagome said. "I'm glad.," Kohaku said.

Soon, Kagome and Souta were twirled into each other's arms. They danced until the song ended before walking through the crowds. They went their seperate ways after a bit. Souta went to find Kohaku. Kagome just wandered around aimlessly. Kagome then began to space out as she wandered. Soon, Kagome found herself on the floor. Kagome hissed in pain as she heard one of the most beautiful voices she's ever heard. "Are you ok?," asked the voice. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a the most beautiful woman ever. She was human. Her long black hair was pinned back in a white ribbon. Her very very light brown eyes held so much concern for Kagome. Kagome snapped out of her awe and accepted the woman's helping hand in standing up. Kagome dusted off her kimono. "May I ask, who are you?," Kagome asked. "I am Izaiyou. I already know who you are. I met your brother earlier.," Izaiyou said. "I see. It was nice meeting you.," Kagome said. "Wait, you don't have to go. My husband is keeping an eye on my youngest to make sure he stays out of trouble. My oldest son and my step son are all floating around here. I have no one to talk to.," Izaiyou said. Kagome smiled up at her. "How about some tea, Izzy?," Kagome asked. Izaiyou smiled. "Tea would be lovely.," Izaiyou said. Kagome lead Izaiyou through the crowd to the kitchen where there was some maids talking. "Um... Excuse me.," Kagome said. The maids jumped. "I am terribly sorry, Lady Kagome. What is it that you need?," one of them asked. "I would like some tea for me and Izzy.," Kagome said. The maid looked confused.

"Izzy? Lady Malina doesn't know anyone by Izzy. All I see right now are you and Lady Izaiyou.," the maid said. "I'm sorry. She's been calling me Izzy. I don't mind it at all.," Izaiyou said. "Very well, Lady Izaiyou, Lady Kagome. I will have your tea made in no time.," the maid said before beginning to make the tea. "Please bring the tea to the garden.," Izaiyou said. The maid nodded as she continued. Izaiyou took Kagome's hand and lead her out the back door. They sat at a table in the garden. "Tell me about yourself, Kagome.," Izaiyou said. "Well, my family came from a line of priestesses and priests.," Kagome said. The maid gave them their tea and went back inside. "Kagome, what is your last name?," Izaiyou asked. "Um... what's Mother Malina's last name?," Kagome asked unsure. "No, Malina let's all of the children keep their original last name.," Izaiyou said. "Higurashi.," Kagome said. "I see. I knew your father in college.," Izaiyou said. "Really?! What was he like?!," Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Well, he was quite the jokster, always getting in trouble. When it came to his friends, he was very loyal and trust worthy. If he knew you needed something then he would help as best he could. I sure do miss him. During our last year of college, he told me he was getting married. I had met your mother but we didn't get close. We stayed in touch a bit but then we just lost touch. Then I get a call saying he doesn't know what to do. Turns out, your mother was pregnant with you. Your poor father was a real wreck. During your mother's pregnancy with you, I wondered what happened to the prankster who always made someone smile. Then on the day you were born, he called me to tell me. Now, when he had called I was in the hospital recovering from giving birth to my oldest son. I never got the chance to tell your father about him. I never heard from your father again. Then I got a call saying he was dead. I felt so heart broken that I never got to meet you or your brother. I guess that's changed.," Izaiyou said.

Kagome smiled at the older woman as they heard the door to the mansion open. "Izaiyou, the boys are tired.," a man said. He had an 8 year old boy dozing off in his arms. One of the boys next to the man snorted. "More like Shippo's tired.," the boy said. He had small dog ears on his head. _'Kawaii.,'_ Kagome thought. "Yes, Inutaisho. Now, Inuyasha you used to be little like Shippo is.," Izaiyou said. Kagome looked at Izaiyou with hope in her eyes. Izaiyou turned to the young girl. "It seems our talk was cut short, Kagome. I will speak with you again on a different time, I promise.," Izaiyou said before kissing Kagome's forehead. Izaiyou followed the males out the door. Kagome finished her tea and wandered back inside.


	6. Every Morning

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

-LAST TIME-

"It seems our talk was cut short, Kagome. I will speak with you again on a different time, I promise.," Izaiyou said before kissing Kagome's forehead. Izaiyou followed the males out the door. Kagome finished her tea and wandered back inside.

-PRESENT-

-2 years later-

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame are now 13. Souta and Kohaku are now 10. Natso, Matsuno, and Najin are now 17. Sakiko, Yoshi, Maki, and Salina are now 15. Kagome was soundly sleeping in her bed. Her bedroom door quietly creeked open. Sakiko, Sango, Matsuno, and Natso peeked their heads in. Once they were certain she was sleeping, they quietly made their way inside. They watched their sister sleep for a few minutes before getting into position. It seemed that Kagome was always the last one to wake up. Natso held up 3 fingers and counted down to 1. They all jumped on Kagome's bed causing the poor girl to jump a few feet. Poor Kagome fell to the floor with a yelp. Kagome glared up at her siblings who just grinned at her. "I am gonna count to 3.," Kagome warned. Kagome's siblings hopped off her bed and made a break for it. They made it out of the room with Kagome hot on their tails. They made it downstairs, dodging the maids. "I will get you!," Kagome screamed. A butler opened the door as they fastly approached. He was so used to it that he merely told them each good morning. He always got responses as they passed. The sped out the front door and down the steps. Kagome jumped the last few steps but it slowed her down only slightly. They all ran around the huge front yard. The front gates opened and a few kids walked through. "Matsuno, Natso! What the hell are you guys doing?!," a boy screamed. The siblings froze. The boy who had spoke had short blonde hair and brown eyes and looked to be about 17. He was Saton. He was friends with Matsuno, Natso, and Najin. Kagome blushed as she realzied she was only clothed in a mini tanktop and boxers. Sango and Sakiko wearing the same but didn't seem to mind. Kagome was different though, she had a crush on Saton.

Kagome was suddenly scooped up in someone's arms. Kagome looked up and saw Matsuno. Kagome glared at him. "This isn't over!," Kagome exclaimed for them all to hear. "Pissing her off again?," a girl asked raising a brow. The girl had long brown hair and bright blue eyes and looked to be about 15. She was friends with the twins. Her name was Sali. "Jeffry! Tell the twins Sali is here!," Sango called over to the butler watching them from the doorway. Kagome hid her face in Matsuno's chest, trying to hide from Saton. Kagome was so embarassed. Kagome knew he was 4 years her senior but she couldn't help it. She heard another person speak and she peeked curiously. She saw a boy about her age with deep purple eyes and black hair tied in a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. Kagome believed he was called Miroku. Kagome wiggled out of her brother's grip. She walked a few steps before facing her siblings again. She gave them each a glare and they each shivered slightly. "Don't think this is over. Just wait until school. You'll pay.," Kagome said darkly. She quickly ran into the house. She knew that Izaiyou's eldest and youngest son would be here soon. Her eldest was such a pervert towards just her.

Kagome slammed her door shut and went to the closet. She stripped down and looked through her closet. She pulled out a shirt from her closet and a pair of pants from her dresser. She also grabbed a bra and panties from her dresser. She dressed and looked in her full length mirror. The jeans hugged her nicely. The shirt stopped about 2 inches above the top of her jeans. Her hair had grown almost 2 inches. Kagome brushed her hair and ran downstairs. She stopped in the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked out and saw Souta. He was wearing a pair of blue sweats and a white t-shirt. "Morning Souta-kun.," Kagome said. "Hey Kagome-chan.," Souta said hugging her before continueing on his way. The young girl made her way into the kitchen and gave her order to the cook before going to the dining room. She saw Sali and the twins. Maki was wearing a hot pink belly t-shirt and jean short shorts. Salina was wearing a pink tube top and pink mini skirt. Sali was wearing a micro mini skirt and a mini tanktop. Kagome almost puked. Kagome had learned quickly that out of the 3, Maki was the only non-slut. "You know, Kagome. If you show more skin then you might actually get a boyfriend.," Sali said. Kagome glared at her. "Sorry, I don't need advice from sluts. Give it to someone who wants it.," Kagome said sitting far away from them. Maki tried not to laugh as Sali glared at Kagome. "Kagome, that's rude!," Salina screamed standing. The 3 left the room, Maki giving Kagome a thumbs up from behind her back. Kagome sighed. She didn't understand why Maki acted like them. She was nothing like them.


	7. Perverts and the fight

**DISLCAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

**-LAST TIME-**

**The 3 left the room, Maki giving Kagome a thumbs up from behind her back. Kagome sighed. She didn't understand why Maki acted like them. She was nothing like them.**

**-PRESENT-**

Miroku and Sango came into the room and sat near Kagome. Miroku was clad in a purple t-shirt and jeans. Sango in a tight fitting light pink tanktop and baggy jeans. "I see you pissed off Sali.," Sango said smirking. "It was my pleasure.," Kagome said purring. Sango laughed, Miroku and Kagome joining her. "Hey Miroku, where's Hitomi?," Kagome asked. "At home sick.," Miroku said. "Aw, poor Hitomi.," Kagome said before her food was given to her. She began to dig in. Sango placed her order as well. "I thought you ate already, Sango.," Kagome said inbetween mouthfuls. "Nope, I wanted to wake you up first.," Sango said. "How considerate.," Kagome said sarcastically. Sango just laughed. Sango's food was brought to her as a dog eared boy came in. He had short silver hair and amber gold eyes and dog ears and looked to be their age. He was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy jeans. He was Inuyasha, Izaiyou's son. Inuyasha made his way over to the 3 friends and sat next to Kagome. Kagome glared at him. "Take a different seat, dog boy.," Kagome said. "Aw, but you know you just wanna sit my lap, cup cake.," Inuyasha said huskily as he leaned close to her.

Kagome punched him with all her might, leaving a light bruise on his cheek that would disappear in 15 minutes. He was a dog demon after all. "Where's Shippo?," Sango asked. "Upstairs with Kohaku and Souta.," Inuyasha said. He seemed unfazed by Kagome's punch. The girls were almost done with their food when Matsuno and Saton came in. Kagome glared at Matusno as she ate. Matsuno was wearing a green t-shirt that matched his mohawk and black tripp pants with neon green strips. Saton was wearing a white beater and sweats. Kagome blushed as they sat near them. Matsuno and Saton were talking about how stupid their teachers were. "Can't you 2 think of a better conversation?," Sango teased. Matsuno just flipped her off and Sango returned it. Kagome just shook her head and finished her breakfast. Suddenly, Sango stood and slapped Miroku across his face.

"PERVERT!"

Miroku just sat there with a peaceful smile on his face while he rubbed his abused cheek as Sango went on a rant about perverts. It was no secret amongst the siblings that Sango liked Miroku. There was even evidence on her cheeks right now! Her cheeks were a bright red from ignored it all as Yoshi and Sakiko came in to see what the yelling was about. The moment Sakiko saw Kagome, she hid behind Yoshi who became confused. Sakiko was wearing a light blue tight t-shirt and tight black jeans. Yoshi was wearing a red muscle t-shirt with a black long sleeve muscle shirt underneath and jeans. Kagome stood and glared at Sakiko through Yoshi. "Do you know what your mate did this morning, Yoshi-kun?!," Kagome demanded. Yoshi actually began to sweat. "I take it she pissed you off again.," Yoshi said nervously. "Damn straight she did!," Kagome screamed. "I'm not in this!," Yoshi said quickly as he ran from the room, leaving Sakiko in the open. Sakiko yelped and ran out. Inuyasha snorted.

"Pathetic demons.," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "How dare you! My brothers and sisters could kill you in a heartbeat! Including the 2 just left! They are not pathetic! You're pathetic! Don't you dare speak of them illfully ever again or I will kill you!," Kagome screamed. "Oh, yeah?! Your just a human! How would you kill me?!," Inuyasha screamed. Kagome held up a fist with a blue aura around it. "INCASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN! I'M A MIKO, DUMBASS!," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha relented, remaining quiet. Kagome left the room with a huff, passing Natso in the process. Natso was wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans. Natso looked after Kagome but shrugged. As long as she wasn't seeking her revenge yet, he was fine. Kagome went to the game room, where she found Souta and a boy his age. The boy had short red hair and bright green eyes and looked to be about 10. He was Souta and Kohaku's friend and Inuyasha's younger adopted brother. His name was Shippo, Izaiyou's youngest. "Hey Shippo, Souta. Where's Kohaku?," Kagome asked sitting behind them to watch their game. "Somewhere in here playing a game.," Souta said. Shippo was wearing a green t-shirt and jean shorts. Najin came in to the game room, hugging Kagome from behind. "Morning, Najin.," Kagome said smiling. "Morning, Kagome.," Najin said. Najin was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. Kohaku came around a set of games. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweats. They heard someone calling them all to the staircase. They went to the huge staircase and saw Malina standing there.


	8. Plots of Revenge and Shikon Academy

**-LAST TIME-**

**They heard someone calling them all to the staircase. They went to the huge staircase and saw Malina standing there.**

**-PRESENT-**

"Ok, everyone. Souta and Kohaku are still attending Junior Shikon. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin are now going to be attending Senior Shikon. Now, you older siblings need to take care of them while your there.," Malina said. Kagome looked around. Rin was wearing a light orange tanktop and jeans. Ayame was wearing red t-shirt and jean skirt. Ayame's hair was in its signature twin high pigtails. Rin's hair was in its signature small high side pontail. Sango's hair was in its signature high ponytail. Kagome never did anything with her hair. Sakiko just did whatever she wanted, not having a signature style. Maki and Salina never did anything with their hair either. "Mother Malina, who's gonna protect us then?," Matsuno asked. Malina looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about,Matsuno?," Malina asked. "Well, Mother Malina, we sorta made Kagome mad again.," Matsuno said. "We?," Malina asked. "Me, Natso, Sango, and Sakiko.," Matsuno said. Kagome just smirked, already coming up with her special revenge for each of them. "Well, you have to suffer the consequences, Matsuno. All of you do. I have warned you countless times for Kagome's creative imagination and pranks and mischievious ways. Even Izaiyou has warned since she knew Kagome's father very well.," Malina said.

The said 4 bowed their heads. "Yes, Mother Malina.," they said. Malina looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I love you but I am truely glad that Souta isn't as bad as you.," Malina said. "Hey!," Souta exclaimed. "I love you, Souta, but you are not as bad as Kagome.," Malina said. She dimissed them before leaving the mansion for work. Kagome couldn't wait for the school day to begin. "So, Kagome, what's your plan for revenge?," Rin asked smiling evilly. Kagome loved Rin. Rin loved helping Kagome with her pranks. "Sorry, Rin, you'll just have to wait and see.," Kagome said before going to the door like everyone else. They all decided to walk to school for a change. "Hey, Inuyasha, where's Sesshomaru?," Rin asked blushing lightly. It was no secret that she liked Sesshomaru. If only there was a way to find out if he liked her back. "He's being an idiot as usual and insisted on taking the limo.," Inuyasha said snorting. Him and Sesshomaru hated each other and rarely got along. They all went their seperate ways once they got to Senior Shikon.

Senior and Junior Shikon were the 2 mains Shikon Academies in Japan. There was a Junior Shikon in every town. The Junior and Senior Shikon they attended were in Tokyo. The other Shikon Academies were just branches of Junior Shikon Academy. Once everyone was finished with Junior Shikon, they were to attend Senior Shikon. Junior Shikon Academy was from grades Kindergarten to 7th. Senior Shikon Academy was from grades 8th to 12th. The Shikon Academies were the only schools without a uniform. Some schools were just for demons. Some were just for spirutual humans. Some were for demons slayers. And others were just for normal humans. The Shikon Academies was meant for demons, spirutual humans, demon slayers, and normal humans. The Shikon Academies were built to help them all get along.

Kagome couldn't wait to get to the Senior Shikon. She would learn more about the builder of the school and her ancestry. Kagome had found out that one of her great ancestors was the reason why it was built. That was all she was allowed to know besides that the school belonged only a fraction to her and Souta. The rest of it was divided up between powerful people. Inuyasha's parents own more of it than Kagome and Souta. A demon slayer family owns some of it. Then a normal human family owned the rest. Kagome didn't understand why her and Souta only owned a fraction of it.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame stuck together as they walked around the school grounds, waiting for the bell to ring. Kagome could feel a pair of eyes on her and looked around, only to meet Inuyasha's eyes from a few yards away. Kagome glared at him and kept walking with her sisters. She didn't care about him. She hated him. He was always flirting with her. The bell rang after a while and they entered the school. They got their lockers and went to their homerooms.


	9. Old Friends And Plans Of Rescue

**LAST TIME:**

The bell rang after a while and they entered the school. They got their lockers and went to their homerooms.

**PRESENT:**

Miroku, Kagome, and Rin had homeroom together. Inuyasha and Sango had homeroom together. Ayame had homeroom by herself. Kagome felt bad for her wolf sister but knew she couldn't do anything about it. "Kagome Higurashi!," the teacher called. "Here!," Kagome called. "Rin Hishima!," the teacher called out. "Here.," Rin said sleepily. Kagome giggled. It was only homeroom and Rin was already falling asleep in school. "Miroku Houshi!," the teacher called after a few names. Kagome was about to doze off when the teacher called a name she didn't think she would hear. "Ai Itksa!," the teacher called. "Here.," came a weak voice. _'Ai!,'_ Kagome thought whipping her head around to look at the blonde. She looked a bit pale.

"Ok, everyone! I want you to fill out these papers before you begin to socialize! We'll be in here for a half hour!," the teacher said handing out papers. Kagome quickly finished hers' and gave it to the teacher. Kagome made her way towards Rin. "Hey, sis, you could do mine.," Rin said jokingly. Kagome didn't smile. Rin began to get worried. "What's wrong, Kagome?," Rin asked. Kagome leaned close to Rin. "Ai Itksa. She used to be my friend when I was in the orphanage. I knew the orphanage was starting to send the kids to normal school but I didn't think she would be here. She's so pale though. I'm worried about her.," Kagome explained. Rin looked towards Ai. "Go talk to her.," Rin said. "I don't know if I should. But then again I did promise her that we would see each other again. I'll be back.," Kagome said. Kagome left her sister's desk and made her way to Ai.

Ai didn't even look up. "Ai?," Kagome asked. The girl visibly trembled as she slowly looked up. Her eyes widened as she realized who had said her name. "Kagome?," Ai asked warily. Kagome smiled. "Yes, Ai.," Kagome said. Ai weakly grabbed Kagome's wrist. "I missed you.," Ai said plainly. "I missed you, too, Ai.," Kagome said. Kagome pulled Ai up carefully and hugged her close. Kagome pushed Ai an arms length away, her hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. Kagome looked her over and wasn't happy with what she saw. Ai was clean and her hair was shiny as ever. Her eyes didn't hold as much joy as they used to. Her body looked so tiny and her arms and legs were bruised. "What happened?," Kagome asked softly. "I can't tell you.," Ai said. "Why not? Ai, I can help, I promise. Please tell me.," Kagome said. "Naraku... has been raping and beating all the girls when they turn 11. He told me that if I told anyone then he was going to kill you.," Ai said as tears came down her face. Kagome pulled her close again. "It's ok, Ai. I'll take care of this. I went through the same thing until Mother Malina adopted me and Souta. He told me that he was going to kill Souta if I said anything.," Kagome said rubbing Ai's back.

Ai gripped Kagome as tight as she could. The bell rang and they separated, promising to eat lunch together. Kagome walked into her next class and instantly regretted it. She had class with Sango, Rin, Ayame, Miroku, and Inuyasha! Kagome sat next to her sisters. A few more students came in and Kagome was glad to see Ai. "Ai!," Kagome exclaimed waving her hand. Kagome's sisters, friend, and enemy (for now) all looked to see who Kagome was waving to. They saw the frail bruised pale girl known as Ai. Ai came over and sat next to Kagome. "Who's that, Kagome?," Sango asked. "This is Ai. She's the one I wanted to invite to me and Souta's honoring party but Naraku said she couldn't go.," Kagome explained. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Ai. I'm Sango Taijya, Kagome's sister. This is Rin Hishima, Kagome's other sister. This is Ayame Yuhara, Kagome's other sister. Our other sisters and brothers are here as well but they are in higher grades. This is Miroku Houshi, our friend. This is Inuyasha Mokein, friend of ours' but Kagome's enemy.," Sango explained pointing to everyone. Ai smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you. When is lunch? I'm starving.," Ai said. Kagome became perplexed as Rin explained that all the grades had the same lunch. The orphanage always made sure that the children were well fed.

Kagome's eyes were outlined in a light pink as she stared at Ai. Kagome made sure that no one noticed her spiritual powers spike. As she looked at Ai, she could tell that she hasn't been properly fed. _'The orphanage needs to be closed or one of the children will die.,'_ Kagome thought as she dispersed the pink around her eyes. "So, are our siblings gonna be saving spots for us?," Kagome asked. "That's what they said. When are you getting revenge on us, Kagome?," Sango asked. Kagome stood. "Matsuno first. Teacher! Can I go to the bathroom?!," Kagome exclaimed. Miroku said a silent prayer as Kagome made her way to the door. "Matsuno's outside. I feel bad for him.," Ayame said. "He's dead.," Rin said with a sigh. "Maybe she'll just badly bruise him.," Sango said. "Hopefully or Mother Malina will have to take him to the hopsital again.," Ayame said. The door opened and Kagome came back in with Matsuno behind her. "Wow, he got lucky today. Kagome must be thinking about something else.," Sango commented. Clearly on Matsuno's left cheek, was huge bruise with blood on it and a bloody lip. It would go away since he is a demon. It would probly be a half hour before it perfectly vanished.

Matsuno left the classroom after they got a good look at his face. "Damn, is it gonna be that bad for the last 3?," Ayame asked. Being a wolf demon, Ayame knew how powerful that hit must of been. "Maybe or maybe not. It depends.," Kagome said.

-Lunch-

The 7th graders made their way to the cafeteria, not knowing where they were sitting. Matsuno, Natso, Najin, Sakiko, Yoshi, and Saton were sitting at a table in a dark corner. Maki, Sali, and Salina were sitting at a table right in the middle. It was apparently the popular table. The group was making their way over to them, knowing they were waiting on them. As they neared the table, 4 demon girls crossed their path. "Who do you think you are hurting Matsuno-kun?!," the apparent leader demanded. "I don't have to answer to you about what I do to my brother.," Kagome said. "You aren't Matsuno-kun's sister! I know about everyone in his family that goes here! And none of them are humans!," the girl screamed in anger. Kagome felt herself get lifted and found herself in Matsuno's arms. Kagome crossed her arms. "I was handling it myself.," Kagome said.

"Mother Malina will kill us if you get in major trouble on your first day, little sister.," Matsuno said smiling down at her. Kagome smiled. "You're always looking out for me. I can look after myself, I promise.," Kagome said. Kagome wanted down but made no move to get Matsuno to let her go. He always held her. Malina thought it was absolutely adorable. "Joi, I would like to introduce you to my sisters. This is Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame. Leave them be.," Matsuno said motioning towards them. They made their way around the 4 girls and sat down. Matsuno sat Kagome next to him with Ai next to her by her request. They got their food and ate before chatting.

"So, you and Ai went to the same orphanage?," Natso asked. "Yea. I have a question.," Kagome said. "What is it?," Yoshi asked. "I was wondering. Do you think Mother Malina will adopt Ai?," Kagome asked. "You want to bring her to the family? But hasn't she already been adopted?," Sakiko asked. "No, I haven't. Naraku, the orphanage keeper, made sure I didn't get adopted.," Ai said. "Why? What happened?," Sango asked. "I don't wish to say.," Ai said. "She won't say but I will because it happened to me, too. More than once. Naraku raped me and Ai. I was spared because Mother Malina adopted me. I wasn't allowed to tell a soul about it or he would kill Souta. He told Ai that he would find me and kill me if she told anyone. I want to get her out.," Kagome said confidently. They all looked to Ai to see if it was true. Ai just looked away, not saying a word. "We will speak to Mother Malina right after school. Ai, is there anyway for you to come with us?," Sakiko asked. "No, I get picked up every day by one of the workers at the orphanage.," Ai said. "Who?," Kagome asked. "Her name is Sakina.," Ai said. "I know her. She'll let you go. Are you the only one from the orphanage here?," Kagome asked. "Yes, I'm the only one my age there.," Ai said. "We'll speak with Sakina at the end of the day. She may be able to assist us.," Rin said. Kagome hugged Ai. "We'll get you out, I promise.," Kagome said.

-Last Class-

Ai had alot of Kagome's classes. Kagome, Ai, Sango, and Miroku were all watching the clock, as was the others in their own classes. The bell rang and they all ran out of their seats. Kagome grabbed Ai's hand and ran out of the school. Being Kagome was a miko, she had to keep her body at it's top. Having demon siblings and demon slayer siblings helped that alot. They were infront of a shocked Sakina in a minute. "Hello, Sakina.," Kagome said as the others appeared behind her and Ai. "Kagome, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Ai, how was your first day?," Sakina asked. Ai just looked at the ground. "We need you and Ai to come to my house.," Kagome said. "Um... Ok, just let me call the orphanage-," Sakina said. "No, you are not allowed to speak a word of this to anyone at the orphanage.," Natso said. "And who are you?," Sakina asked. "This is Natso, he's my older brother. This is Matsuno, Najin, Sakiko, Yoshi, Rin, Ayame, and Sango. They are my new siblings. Souta and my other younger brother are at Junior Shikon. Follow us, we'll take you to the house.," Kagome said. Najin began to lead the way.

-At the house-

Jeffry had let them all inside. "Jeffry, where's Mother Malina?," Kagome asked. "She's in her study. Shall I fetch her for you?," Jeffry asked. "No, please send a limo to Junior Shikon for Souta and Kohaku.," Natso said. Kagome glared at him. "I didn't forget about this morning.," Kagome said before Sakiko and Sango lead the way to the study. Kagome moved Sakina and Ai to 2 big leather chairs infront of Malina's desk. Malina looked at her children and their friends in wonder. "Guys, who are these people?," Malina asked. "This is Ai. The one I wanted to invite to me and Souta's party.," Kagome explained. "I see. Who is this woman?," Malina asked. "This is Sakina. She works at the orphanage. I want to ask you something.," Kagome said. "What is it?," Malina asked. "Mother Malina, I want you to adopt Ai and make Sakina a worker here.," Kagome said bravely. Malina always encouraged them to tell her things without hesitation.

"Very well. But, she doesn't look too good. Is she alright? Why do I have to make Sakina a worker here? I don't know of her very well.," Malina said. "Actually, after tonight, the orphanage will be closed down and Naraku will be arrested. Sakina will be in need of a job.," Kagome said. "You didn't answer my other question.," Malina said. Kagome took a deep breath. "When I was living at the orphanage, Naraku raped me every night at exactly midnight. He told me if I told anyone then he would kill Souta. You saved me from that. It had only happened for 2 weeks but it had taken a toll on me. I would wake up every night at midnight for the last 2 years. Today, at school, I saw Ai again. She is being neglected, worse the same is happening to her. She is being raped by Naraku.," Kagome said. Malina looked like she would cry. "Ai, why haven't you told anyone?," Malina asked. "Because, Naraku was going to kill Kagome if I did.," Ai said quietly. Malina nodded. "I am going to give you my cell phone. We will be outside of the orphanage at 11:30pm. Hide the cell phone in your pajamas. Once Naraku comes to get you at midnight, tell him have to go to the bathroom. Call us when you are in the bathroom.," Malina said. "Mother Malina, maybe one of us should sneek inside and be stationed in the bathroom for when she comes in.," Sango suggested. "And who will that be?," Malina asked.

"It needs to be someone who knows how to sneak around.," Rin said. "Yoshi.," the group of siblings said in union. Yoshi just smirked. "I would be happy to.," Yoshi said. Sakiko held his hand. "I love it when you smirk like that.," Sakiko said in his ear. Yoshi blushed. "Alright, Yoshi will infiltrate the orphanage and be in the bathroom. You will inform Yoshi where Naraku is taking you. Sakina, we need you to pretend to be sleeping. Ai, act as normal as before, like you don't even know what is going on. Only a few of us will be going.," Malina said. Kagome looked Malina dead on. "Who will be going?," Ayame asked, alreading knowing she wasn't going. "Natso, Matsuno, Najin, Sakiko, Sango, and Yoshi. Rin, you have to be here to keep things in order. Ayame, you record is 500 miles long! Maki, Salina, you can't get along long enough to complete the mission!," Malina said. Kagome slammed her hands on Malina's desk, making the wood groan as if it was in pain. "Why am I staying behind?! I should be on this mission!," Kagome screamed. "You could be a likely target by Naraku if you were to go.," Malina said calmly. "I can defend myself and you know it!," Kagome screamed. "That is enough, Kagome!," Malina commanded.

"NO! IT IS NOT ENOUGH! I AM A MIKO! IT WAS MY FIGHT BEFORE AI'S! I SHOULD BE THERE TO HELP END IT!," Kagome yelled angrily. Her rage brought out her spiritual powers, causing the desk to collapse in many pieces. "She broke another desk.," Rin said sighing. "What do you expect from her?," Ayame asked turning her head to Rin. "Don't know, really.," Rin said. Kagome stared her adoptive mother in the eyes. "You are not going, Kagome! This is not just an order! This is a plea from your adopted mother! I only want you to be safe!," Malina said with authority. "Then why is Sango going?! She's human, too! You're making 2 out of 3 of your human adoptive children off this mission! That is unfair!," Kagome screamed.

"Sango comes from a line of demon slayers. Rin doesn't know how to fight. And you could be a victim.," Malina said. "I come from a line of priests and priestesses! I am one of the rare mikos of my family!," Kagome screamed. "Mother Malina, I think Kagome should go.," Natso said taking a step forward, careful not to get close to Kagome who was glowing pink. "Why?," Malina asked. "Because of all the reasons she stated. Admit it, Mother Malina, you don't want to let her go because you're afraid.," Natso said. Malina simply sighed. "Fine.," Malina said. Kagome looked at her brother and smiled thankfully to him. "Sakina, you and Ai return to the orphanage. Make up some kind of excuse why you're late. The rest of you, I want to rest until 10:30. Get ready then. We leave at 11:00. If you're not out front at 11:00 then we will leave without you.," Malina said. They left Malina's office. Jeffry saw Sakina and Ai out. Kagome went up to her room and layed on her bed. She stared at her ceiling for quite some time before tears fell from her eyes. She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep, not knowing about her siblings who were watching her.


	10. Rescue Mission

**LAST TIME:**

Kagome went up to her room and layed on her bed. She stared at her ceiling for quite some time before tears fell from her eyes. She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep, not knowing about her siblings who were watching her.

**PRESENT:**

"Kagome...," Rin whispered sympathetically. "There's nothing we can do. Let's just relax until we need to get ready. Leave her alone. I don't want anyone near her door.," Sakiko said pushing them away. Kagome was like her at times. Wanting to be left alone, not liking to cry infront of others.

-Hours later-

Sakiko slipped into Kagome's room and gently shook her awake. Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She took in Sakiko's clothes. Sakiko was wearing a long sleeved black leotard and black jogging pants. The clothes were tight but allowed her to move normally. "Is it time?," Kagome asked. Sakiko nodded. "It's exactly 10:57.," Sakiko said as Kagome got out of her bed. She put on a black long sleeved leotard and tight black jeans. "Ready?," Sakiko asked. "Yes.," Kagome said quickly putting her hair in a high bun. They walked out of the room and ran down the stairs, meeting the others at the front door. Natso, Najin, Matsuno, and Yoshi were wearing black muscle t-shirts and slightly loose black sweat pants. Sango was in a tight black bodysuit with pink armor around her midriff, shoulders, shins, elbows, and knees. There was a poisonous mask tied around her neck, ready to be pulled up to her mouth if necessary. A sword tied to her waist and a giant boomerang tied to her back. A pouch hung from the sash tied around her waist, holding up the armor, which held smoke bombs. Kagome's face lit up when she saw a bow and quiver of arrows leaning against the wall. She rushed over to them and tied the quiver to her back. She clutched the bow close to her chest before slipping it onto her shoulder. Kagome looked at her brothers and sisters. "Let's end this.," Kagome said strongly. The others nodded and they filed out to the limo that awaited them, Malina already in it.

-11:30 pm-

They arrived outside of the orphanage. The streets were deserted. It was perfect. "Now, remember, Yoshi will be waiting for Ai in the bathroom. Sakina will feign being asleep. Once, she knows Naraku has Ai, she will open her window for you all. Kagome, you will use your powers to hide your weapons but keep them on you. Just like we taught you. You will go to where Naraku and Ai are. Cause a distraction and...," Malina started. "I don't think Kagome should go first.," Natso said. "Why not?!," Kagome exclaimed. "He did this to you as well. What if he reopens old wounds and you either breakdown or lose control of your anger and get hurt? We need you to go last or somtime before last.," Natso explained. Kagome nodded,understanding her brother's logic. "You're right. I will go in last.," Kagome said with a final nod. "Fine. Sango, you go after him first. Then Natso, Matsuno, and Najin. Yoshi, you will get Ai out of there while Naraku is distracted. Kagome, you go in the moment Ai is out. I am trusting all of you with this. If this goes right, then Ai will be part of our family. We have one of us in there and we're gonna get her out.," Malina said. They nodded, catching Malina's eyes with their own .They were determined to win. There was no last minute jitters. This was it. They would their first defeat and rescue.

They sat their silently. Waiting for midnight to come and for Yoshi's signal. It was exactly 11:59. They watched the clocks on their phones as the time changed to midnight. It was long til Yoshi's call followed after and Sakina's window opened. Kagome and Sango climbed onto Najin and Matsuno's backs. They all jumped up to the window. Sango and Kagome climbed down. They each nodded to Sakina before moving about the orphanage. Kagome laid back as they quietly walked down the stairs. As they walked down the stairs, Kagome spotted the door that lead to her old floor. She remembered it perfectly. A thought crossed her mind. Should she? Could she really get away with it? No. Kagome shook her head, erasing the thought from her mind. She had to follow the plan.

They made it down to the first floor where they heard crying coming from a room. "That's the room he always took me in.," Kagome whispered lightly. Her siblings nodded and went towards the door. Yoshi was already at the door, waiting. They all got along side the door. Sango faced the door, lifting her leg into the air. She pulled her mask up and tightened it around her face, before knocking down the door. Naraku was poised above Ai, who had tears in her eyes. He had already started. Sango narrowed her eyes and drew her sword. "Take yourself out or I'll cut it off!," Sango commanded. Naraku pulled himself out of Ai and pulled up his pants. "I'd like to see you try.," Naraku said before running at Sango.

The young demon slayer dodged to the right and swung her sword but Naraku was too fast for her. He knocked her into a wall. Before Sango could fall to the ground, the wall molded around her upper body. Sango struggled and cried out but she couldn't break free. Najin, Natso, and Matsuno charged after Naraku who countered. Yoshi snuck in and scooped up Ai and grabbed her clothes before running as fast as possible out of the room. Kagome watched as all her brothers were smashed into the wall like Sango. The wall molded against them in the same way. They each cursed aloud at their perdicament. Kagome took a deep breath and hid her weapons with her powers. _'I can do this.,'_ Kagome thought before turning into the room. "Naraku!," Kagome said loudly, gaining Naraku's attention.

"Kagome.," Naraku said smirking. "Let them go, Naraku.," Kagome said. "I can't do that, Kagome. My, have you grown. You are so beautiful.," Naraku floor became like liquid around her feet and wrapped around her legs up to her knees before harding again. Kagome gasped and tried to break free but couldn't. Naraku walked over to her. "You stay away from her!," Matsuno screamed angrily as he growled. Naraku placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. He smirked at Matsuno. "She belongs to me. She always has.," Naraku said turning his attention back to Kagome. Kagome glared at him. "Now, now. You were always my favorite toy.," Naraku said taking off Kagome's hidden weapons. Kagome gasped. _'How did he know?!,'_ Kagome thought in panic. Kagome felt herself begin to sink as loud footsteps were heard. "Here come the police. Too bad they won't make it here before you're gone, Kagome.," Naraku said as the police entered the tilted her head back in fear as her neck as sinking into the floor. Naraku disappeared. "Kagome!," Sango exclaimed as the wall let her go. Half of Kagome's head was gone. All you could see were her eyes and the tears that leaked out. Sango rushed over to her as fast as possible. And then, she was gone.

"KAGOME!"

Sango's scream was heard throughout the orphanage, loud and clear. Malina heard it outside and rushed inside. Malina ran to the room where she heard crying and banging. What she saw broke her heart. Her children were in tears. Sango was pounding the floor. Malina looked at each of her children before her eyes widened. "Where's Kagome?!," Malina asked. The group of siblings cried even harder. "Mother Malina, Naraku took Kagome.," Sakiko said weakly. Yoshi was holding her close. Ai was curled up in a ball in the corner, crying. "It's all my fault! My fault! If it wasn't for me then she'd still be here!," Ai screamed. Malina pulled the young girl to her feet. Malina looked her in the eye. "Kagome came here to save you. You were her top priority. Nothing else. It is not your fault. Kagome would get very upset if you blamed yourself. We will get her back. I promise.," Malina said. "Ma'am.," a female officer said. Malina turned towards her. "Yes?," Malina asked. "I am Saya Skutchi. You can just call me Saya. What happened here?," Saya asked. The group began to wearily tell what happened.


End file.
